Ready Player One Event
Summary The Ready Player One event was a ROBLOX event in which players had to find three keys. Whoever found all three first won the Dominus Venari as an award. Everyone else got the Golden Wings of the Pathfinder. You had to complete a mission in Jailbreak to obtain the Copper Key, one of the three keys needed to complete the event. The Jade Key was found in Phantom Forces on PC, and Mobile Piano for mobile players, while the Crystal Key was found in Hexaria. The Dominus Venari was found in the Egg Hunt 2018 by Roblox user r0cu, finishing the event. Achieving the Copper Key (Jailbreak) To get the key, you must first head to the Town. Once you are there, look for an orange house - preferably one that a rather large purple number 1 shape is pointing to (near the Meteor). Then you must ram a vehicle with you inside at the house. Before, in earlier versions of this mission, you had to wait until 8:00 PM in game to drive your car into the wall, but now, you can do it at any time. Once you ram your car into the wall, you should receive a cutscene. This cutscene shows you a chicken talking about power, and how he wants you to receive that power for him. After the cutscene comes to it's abrupt end, you'll want to make your way over to one of these three locations: Train, Jewelry Store, or Bank. Once you're done robbing one of these places, a message should appear saying you have found a token. In earlier versions of the mission, you had to rob all three locations at night, but now you can rob during the day and you only need to rob one place out of the three. After that, make your way over to the smaller waterfall located in the Town. It's on the right hand side of the tunnel if you're coming from the Prison. From there, you'll want to swim up and behind the waterfall, and make your way into that small little hole. Here, you should find a camping cop, one specifically that wants to talk to you. He'll ask you a video game questionnaire, with the answers provided (in past versions you had to look it up). Once you get all of the answers correct, the cop should give you a "key" (NOT THE COPPER KEY), to be used on the Train. You'll need to make your way over to the train tunnel, or if the Train is already out, the Train. You're going to want to hop on the 1st red car. Once you open the top door, you'll see a vault. You're going to want to open it as if you're robbing the train normally, but instead of gold bars being there, you'll see a lockbox (before, the lockbox had a random chance of spawning). This process should trigger another prompt, giving you a game cartridge. Once again, come back to the camping cops behind the waterfall, and talk to that same camping cop. He'll take the game cartridge, and allow you to play '''one round '''of the "Jail Evaders" minigame. You'll need to dodge any cars that get close to you, and shoot the ones that are within your range. Each car shot down will award you ten points and you must get a score of 100, in which the game will end, and you'll be awarded the Copper Key & Bronze Crown (and you'll be awarded the "Meet The Devs" badge, too, which is actually a disguise for the Ready Player One badge.), allowing you to progress in the Ready Player One event. Tips * DO NOT get arrested, as you'll need to start over. (You wont have to start over if you die). * DO NOT hit a blue car in the "Jail Evaders" mingame, as the cop will dissappear and you'll have to start over. * DO try to do this in a VIP server or a server with little cops as it will lower the chance of you getting arrested. In addition, it will allow a less glitchy train, making it easier to get to the lockbox. * DO NOT get an answer wrong on the questionnaire, as you'll need to start over. * DO NOT type in a big number on the first question on the questionnaire, even though it says any number is an answer, as the cop won't believe you and you'll need to start over. Category:Gameplay Category:Infomation Category:Events